


Minerva's Magical Minis

by BrandonStrayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Community: ThePen15isMightier, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Summer Camp, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Harry's off to pick up his children from the new magic summer camp held at Hogwarts, but what he doesn't expect is to run into an old foe.





	Minerva's Magical Minis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pen15 is Mightier Summer Camp challenge.
> 
> Much thanks to my pals [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliemaye), [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse), and [Keep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_calm_and_expecto_patronum) for the beta.

“It’s kind of brill to be back on the Hogwarts Express, isn’t it?” Ron asked before shoving the entire chocolate frog that he’d just picked out of Hermione’s thick hair into his mouth.

Harry chuckled at his friend as he popped a few pieces of Chicklets into his mouth, immediately breaking out into a volley of excited peeps. When the candy’s effects had passed and he had regained control of his voice, he said, “Yeah, it sure is. It was nice of McGonagall to offer this as a travel option to give us old fogeys a little jaunt down memory lane.”

“Just because we are retreading the path of our younger selves does not mean we need to act like it,” Hermione said, slapping Ron’s hand away as it went to grab another chocolate frog. “I think you’ve had enough of those, Ronald. You don’t have the metabolism that you used to.” She cast a pointed glance down at Ron’s midsection, her lips pursing.

Ron sat up straighter and puffed out his chest, fists resting on his waist. “I’m just as fit as I was the last time we were on the train to Hogwarts.” His declaration was somewhat undercut by the fact that when he gasped and took a deep breath, his visibly larger gut broke free and rolled over the waistband of his pants.

Ginny reached over from where she was sitting beside her brother and rubbed his belly. “Sorry big brother,” she began, placing emphasis on the ‘big’, “but you’ve got a few extra stones worth of baggage now.”

They all chuckled and Harry and Ginny glanced at each other briefly before she turned to Hermione, who was sitting across from Ron by the window, and asked her what she was reading. It had been a rough couple of years since they had initiated the divorce proceedings, but they were finally getting back to the point where they were friends again, and Harry was so relieved to have his best friend back.

“I’m going to go hunt down the drink trolley and get something. Do you guys want anything?” Harry asked, standing up and stretching out his legs. The train definitely felt more cramped than it did when he was eleven.

“I’ll have a butterbeer, thanks mate,” Ron said as he ripped the wrapping off of an Acid Pop and put it in his mouth.

“Just a water for me, thanks Harry,” Hermione said, not lifting her eyes from the thick tome she had propped up in front of her—some things, like Ron’s gut, may have changed, but Harry was sure that Hermione’s love of books was timeless.

“Ginny?” Harry turned to his ex-wife.

Ginny closed the Quidditch Monthly magazine that she had been reading and rested it in her lap, her finger marking her page. “I could really use a shot of caffeine, actually. I’ll take a coffee if they have it.”

“Alright.”

Harry had just turned to push open the door to the compartment when Ginny added, “Three creams, one sugar.”

Harry turned back around and gave her a fond smile. “I remember how you take your coffee, Gin.”

It would have been impossible for Harry to miss the scrutinising look that Ron was giving him, especially when Ron apparently kicked Hermione under the table and she hissed at him. Harry sighed and made his way out of their compartment, closing the door behind him before making his way down the rumbling train, squeezing past a number of other parents who were socialising in the hallway.

This was the inaugural year of the Hogwarts summer camp for young wizards, and the parents of all the campers were winding their way through the English countryside to see their children put on a magical talent showcase before heading home. The two-week sleepaway camp was one of Professor McGonagall’s first ideas since she had been promoted to Headmistress, but it had taken several years to get the camp off the ground and running and to convince the wizarding families of Britain of the benefits.

Harry had, not surprisingly, been a quick sell on the idea. He still remembered how shocking it had been on his eleventh birthday when he had discovered that all the strange things that seemed to happen around him were because he was a wizard. He had spent much of his childhood feeling like an outcast, like a freak, and he thought a summer camp that allowed the children a few weeks a year to ease into the magical world that they’d step into when they turned eleven was a wonderful idea.

It had been hard two weeks ago when they had dropped the kids off in Hogsmeade, and Harry had gotten his first taste of how difficult it must be for the parents every year. He couldn’t believe that, in a few weeks’ time, he would be dropping Jamie off at King’s Cross station and he wouldn’t hear his boisterous, braying laugh for three and a half months.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice a compartment door slide open and the tall man emerge until it was too late and he crashed into him. Harry’s glasses slid off and all he could make out was a hazy humanoid form in front of him as a cloud of cologne ensconced him and Harry took an instinctual deep breath, filling his lungs with the heavenly scent.

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Harry stammered as he squatted down and started patting around his feet in search of his glasses. A fuzzy black arm with a pale blob of a hand attached crossed his vision before coming closer, Harry’s glasses held out to him. “Cheers!”

Harry slid the glasses back on to find none other than Draco Malfoy squatting in front of him with an amused smirk on his face. “Still sneaking up on me, hey Potter? Some things never change.”

The two men stood up as Harry cast around for something to say. Harry had only caught passing glimpses of Malfoy in the years since the war, the other man having largely retired from the public eye, and he was finding himself so tongue-tied at this unexpected encounter that he vaguely wondered whether Malfoy had managed to fire off a Langlock Jinx without him realising.

“From where I’m standing, you snuck up on me, Malfoy.” To Harry’s surprise, Draco let out an amused chuckle.

“As I said, some things never change.” Harry didn’t have time to unravel Draco’s words before he was speaking again, “I’ll save you some time, Potter. I was off in search of the drink cart.”

“Oh, that’s...that’s actually where I was going too,” Harry stammered, feeling distinctly wrong-footed in this exchange.

“Last I saw it, it was heading towards the engine. Come on, Potter.” With that, Draco turned and headed towards the front of the train. Harry looked around, confused, for a few seconds before stumbling after him. They walked in silence for a minute or so before Harry was unable to take the awkward silence anymore and offered, “I was sorry to hear about your wife.”

“Oh? Did you know her?” Draco asked smoothly, turning to give Harry a questioning look.

“Well...no. Not really,” Harry admitted.

“Then why were you sorry?” Draco continued his questioning as they squeezed past someone that he thought he vaguely recognized as a Ravenclaw from their year.

“I just...I don’t know. That’s just what you say...you know...when…” Harry trailed off uncomfortably as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“When someone becomes a widower? Is that what you’re trying to spit out, Potter?” Despite Draco’s confrontational words, his tone didn’t contain any of the spiteful malice that Harry remembered from when they were younger. After a few more steps, Draco looked over at him and smiled. “Relax, Potter. It’s been nearly a decade since Astoria died. You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me. I was sorry to hear about your wife as well.”

“Ginny? She didn’t die—oh, you mean the divorce,” Harry said as realisation dawned.

“Yes, I meant the divorce. Though I am surprised she didn’t die from Saviour withdrawal,” Draco smirked.

“You know what, Malfoy, you haven’t changed. You’re still just as big of a prat as you were back in Hogwarts,” Harry bit out.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Malfoy’s apology left Harry grappling to try and keep hold of the conversation once more. “I’m a grown man and should act as such. I think there’s something about being back here on the train that is making me regress to my juvenile tendencies.”

“We were just talking about how surreal it is to be back here, actually,” Harry agreed.

“So what happened?” Draco asked and Harry shot him a confused look. “With your wife. What broke up the happily ever after couple?”

“Ex-wife,” Harry corrected. “We just...we grew apart, is all.” Harry shrugged, not really wanting to get into all the gritty details of his failed marriage with his former childhood nemesis. “Merlin, where is this drink cart?”

“Would you prefer we talk about something more mundane, Potter? Like the weather?” Draco laughed.

“How about that heat streak we’ve been having,” Harry said, unable to contain a relieved grin at the forced change of topic.

“Ah, look. There it is,” Draco pointed to the drink cart that was sitting idle at the other end of the compartment door he’d just pushed open. “We’re saved from more idle chatter,” Draco smirked.

“Thank Merlin for small miracles,” Harry agreed, surprisingly amused.

Draco reached the drink cart first and placed his order. Harry fought back a growing urge to laugh as Draco drilled the poor cart attendant with questions about vintages. When the man just shrugged, holding his hands up in a ‘how should I know?’ gesture, Draco sighed and grudgingly settled on a house red. The attendant poured him a glass, earning an additional disappointed scoff as he passed the plastic cup over to Draco.

The man turned to Harry, looking relieved as Draco stepped back down the corridor in the direction they had come. Harry placed his own order, making sure to leave the beleaguered worker a generous tip to turn his day around. Turning around, Harry was surprised to find that Draco seemed to be waiting for him, about halfway down the corridor.

“I thought you could use some help.” Harry couldn’t help but notice the appealing barely-there blush that coloured Draco’s cheeks.

“Cheers, thanks.” There was a moment of awkward shuffling as Draco took possession of Hermione’s bottle of water, which Harry had tucked under his armpit and the bottle of Ron’s Butterbeer that was tucked under the other.

As they retraced their steps back down the train, Harry said, “I sure will be happy to have the kids home again. I’m not looking forward to the time when I’ll have to send them off to Hogwarts for months at a time.”

“Mmm.” Harry looked over to find an unreadable expression on Draco’s face. “Scorpius can’t wait to go to Hogwarts, but I never realised how difficult it was to say goodbye. He’s only been gone for two weeks and I just spent the entire time rambling around the mansion, at a loss for what to do.”

Harry nodded, knowing exactly what that was like. “I felt the same way when Gin and I first got divorced. The kids spend one week with her and one week with me, and all that free time when they’re with her almost drove me mad.”

“How did you handle it?” Draco asked, looking genuinely interested.

“I learned to knit.” Draco coughed and spluttered, choking on the sip of wine he had just taken.

“You _knit_?” he asked incredulously.

Harry laughed and nodded. “Molly took pity on me. Told me I had to stop moping about the divorce and get on living. She taught me. Told me it was a great way to relax and get your mind off of things.”

“I can’t believe you knit,” Draco laughed, his eyes glittering with amusement. Harry had never noticed before how Draco’s eyes seemed to catch and twist the light. Now it was Harry’s turn to feel the radiating warmth that told him he was blushing.

“What’s wrong with knitting?” Harry asked, flustered.

Draco scrutinised him for a moment and seemed to take notice of Harry’s discomfort. Giving him a reassuring smile, Draco looked around them at the empty corridor of this compartment of the train before saying in a low voice, “I bake.”

“What’s that now?” Harry asked, sure he had misheard Draco’s whispered confession.

“I said, I bake. Muffins, pasties, cakes...you name it. The Manor is stocked with enough baked goodies right now to feed a small army.” Draco took a sip of his wine as he watched Harry’s reaction to this news.

“You bake,” Harry stated.

“I find the structure of it reassuring. If you use all the right measurements and follow all of the instructions to the letter, then everything should work out fine,” Draco defended his newly discovered past-time.

Harry considered that for a moment and then nodded in agreement. “That makes sense. And you were always a dab hand at Potions, so I can see why baking would appeal to you.”

Draco stopped abruptly and Harry looked at him in confusion, wondering if he’d somehow offended the other man.

“We’ve now walked the entire length of the train,” Draco stated plainly. When Harry just continued to watch him with confusion, Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “Which compartment are you sitting in?”

The knut dropped and Harry realised that he had become so engrossed in their discussion that he had completely forgotten where they were going. Harry cast a nervous look back down the train in the direction they’d just come, wondering if he could find some way out of admitting to Malfoy that he’d led them straight past the compartment he was sharing with his friends.

“You have a lousy poker face, Potter,” Draco smirked. “We walked past it, didn’t we?”

Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah, it’s...umm...two train cars back that way.” Draco grinned at him in a look that Harry could only interpret as smug, but he didn’t say anything as he turned around and headed back in the other direction again.

They walked in silence until Harry came to a stop outside of the compartment where he could see Hermione was still engrossed in her book, but had shifted positions and was now seated beside Ron, who was sitting across from Ginny playing a card game of some kind. “This is us, here,” Harry pointed out, inexplicably disappointed.

Harry looked back and forth between the two cups of hot beverages and the compartment door, calculating how to open it before Draco tucked the two bottles he was carrying for Harry under his arm and slid open the compartment door for Harry.

“Thanks, m—what are you doing here, ferret face?”

Hermione and Ginny looked up at Ron’s question. Hermione’s brows drew together in a look of confusion, whereas one of Ginny’s rose in intrigue when she spotted Harry hovering behind Draco.

“Aren’t we a bit old for juvenile name-calling, Weasley?” Draco asked. “Besides, I’m acting more like a pack mule in this case.”

Draco stepped aside and let Harry enter the compartment. He handed Ginny her coffee and steadfastly refused to acknowledge the silent questions she was pelting him with as her eyes darted meaningfully behind him to Draco. He reclaimed Hermione’s bottle of water and Ron’s bottle of butterbeer and passed them to their intended recipients and then stood awkwardly near the doorway, unsure what to say or do.

“Tha—”

“We—”

Harry and Draco both began speaking at the same time and then quickly cut off, indicating that the other should go first. Harry laughed awkwardly and let Draco speak first. “Well, that’s my cue to leave. It was...interesting seeing you again, Potter.”

“Harry,” Harry corrected before he even knew he was doing it.

Draco scrutinised him for a few moments before nodding, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Harry,” Draco looked past Harry into the compartment, “Ginevra, Hermione, R—”

“Weasley’s fine,” Ron interrupted.

Harry could hear the tell-tale cluck of Hermione’s tongue behind him without turning to look. Much to his surprise, Draco actually laughed at Ron’s insistence on keeping their interactions on a last name basis before finishing, “Weasley.”

“Yeah, it was interesting to see you again,” Harry agreed before returning back to standing awkwardly. Just as Draco turned away and started back towards the front of the train where his compartment was, Harry hastily called out, “Maybe we’ll see you there? At the talent show, I mean?”

Draco slowly turned back around and froze Harry with an intense, fleeting look that sent shivers down Harry’s body. If he didn’t know better, he would think that Draco was checking him out. The stray thought prompted Harry’s eyes to sweep down Draco’s trim figure of their own volition before jolting up when he realised that he was actually _flirting_...with _Malfoy_—_Draco_, his subconscious corrected.

“Perhaps we will,” Draco agreed in a sensual low voice that was just this side of a growl before turning back around and walking away. Harry watched Draco’s arse in the perfectly fitted trousers until he disappeared into the next train car.

“Why are you bringing that stupid git around here?” Ron accused from behind him and Harry slid the compartment door closed before taking the empty seat beside his ex-wife.

“Honestly, Ronald. It’s like you’re regressing to the mentality of a fifteen-year-old boy,” Hermione scoffed.

“In his defence, he never really evolved past the mentality of an eighteen-year-old anyway,” Ginny joked, laughing as Ron threw his handful of cards at her.

Hermione ignored the now very familiar sibling rivalry and turned her focus on Harry. “Draco seems...friendlier than he used to be.”

Harry nodded and took a sip of his tea before answering, “Yeah, we actually had a fairly pleasant chat. And he offered to help me carry back all of your drinks without my even having to ask.”

He squirmed under Hermione’s intense gaze. Sometimes he was half-convinced that Hermione had mastered the skill of Occlumency and kept it a secret from them just so she could use it against them. To his relief, she didn’t push him and settled on, “It’s about time we all buried the hatchet.”

They spent the rest of the train ride playing Exploding Snap and recounting their favourite memories of the past, while strategically avoiding others. When they deboarded at the Hogsmeade station, Harry took a moment to pet one of the thestrals while casting around for a glimpse of platinum blonde hair.

“Come on, Harry! We don’t want to be late for the talent show!” Ginny said, sticking her head out of the carriage window and waving him over. Harry took one last look around at the dwindling number of parents as they all stepped into their own carriages and then did the same, the thestrals taking off the moment he took his seat.

“Welcome, parents! I’m glad you could join us for our first annual Hogwarts Minis Magic Show,” Professor McGonagall greeted them all, arms raised, from the top of the stairs leading to the huge wooden entryway doors, her voice amplified with a _Sonorus. _“I hope you all enjoyed our special parents run of the Hogwarts Express. I want to ensure you that the bar cart was a special addition for this trip alone and won’t be available on September 1st for your children’s journey.”

There was a soft chorus of laughter at her joke before it died down and Minerva instructed, “Your children have been working very hard these last two weeks and have put together an impressive talent showcase to dazzle you all. Please proceed into the Great Hall, where you will find seating set out for you. Enjoy the show.”

With that, Professor McGonagall turned and pulled open the heavy oak doors and ushered all the parents inside. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron worked their way through the crowd so that they would walk by Minerva as they entered. “This is so fantastic. I’m so glad you finally managed to get this early magic summer camp up and off the ground,” Harry told her, coming to a halt in front of her.

“If only a simple Levitation Charm was all it would have taken,” Minerva joked, giving him a wry smile. “Now, you four had better hurry or you won’t get good seats.”

They each took turns giving their former professor and Head of House a quick hug before stepping into the Entrance Hall and shuffling over to the Great Hall, where they had spent so many hours socialising over heaping plates of delicious food. Stepping into the cavernous room, they found it transformed. The ceiling was showing its usual enchantment of replicating the bright blue summer sky, with a sprinkling of fluffy, white cumulus clouds slowly blowing across it, but the sides of the hall had now also been enchanted to appear as if they were walking into a forest of towering trees. The long house dining tables and benches were gone and there were long rows of various, mismatched chairs facing the front of the room where the Professor’s table and lectern usually sat. Those, too, were gone and had been replaced with a large wooden stage, the front of which was draped with banners of various colours. In addition to the usual red, green, blue, and yellow, there was also the new “cabin” colours: purple (for the Giant Purple Toad Cabin), orange (Monarch Butterfly Cabin), and pink (Diricawl Cabin).

The foursome made their way to the front of the room and found four spots together in the third row and talked amongst themselves for a few minutes until the lights in the room dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. A bouncy circus-like tune started up and filled the large room as a small blonde-haired girl of about ten walked out onto the stage with three divination crystal balls held in her arms. Coming to the front of the stage, she came to an abrupt halt and her mouth could be seen moving, the sound lost beneath the music, before each of the balls started levitating up and out of her hands in turn. Harry and the rest of the parents clapped in encouragement before letting out a roar of laughter and a loud flurry of applause as the girl began juggling to balls in the air in front of her. She only managed to juggle them for a few rotations before one of the thick spherical glasses dropped to the stage and rolled a few feet away, but it really was an impressive feat for someone of her age.

The show continued with a variety of acts featuring both magic and Muggle skills. Harry beamed with joy and pride as his Lily got up and performed a stand-up routine that had more than one parent bursting out laughing in the audience. James and another young wizard, who must be starting Hogwarts in a few weeks with Jamie judging by the fact that he also already had a wand, stood facing each other at opposite sides of the stage and proceeded to demonstrate a proper wizard’s duel. All those hours that Jamie spent with his uncle George at his joke shop paid off as Jamie proceeded to use increasingly inventive jinxes, eventually winning a conceit of victory from his opponent when he cast a jinx that caused the elastic waistband of the other boy’s underpants to lift into the air and spin the boy around in circles. Harry watched the boy in concern, vowing to have a chat with Jamie about bullying, but to his relief, the other boy adjusted his pants, laughed, and stepped forward to shake Jamie’s hands. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to have that chat with Jamie anyway; Harry didn’t want Jamie to follow in his namesake’s footsteps in that regard.

Rose demonstrated her incredible memory by asking for the birthdates of the parents. She was able to recite them back perfectly, adding one each time as she worked through the first two rows of parents before finally stumbling on the eighteenth date. She looked flustered and disappointed with herself, not unlike how her mother always looked during exam time, but her concern was washed away when the parents all clapped and cheered for her. Beside him, Ron placed his thumb and middle finger between his lips and let out a loud whistle, drawing Rose’s attention, who beamed broadly at her dad.

Hugo definitely took a different take on his talent, walking out onto the stage and guzzling an entire bottle of fizzy drink before proceeding to burp out the entire alphabet in one, protracted release of gas. If possible, Ron looked even more proud than he had at Rosie’s impressive display and hollered and clapped at his son while Hermione ducked her head into her hands, mortified. Eventually, as the crowd’s laughter continued and Hugo stood midstage giving them large, elaborate bows, Hermione reluctantly began clapping along, a tiny smirk on her face and Ron’s arm pulling her into a hug around her shoulders.

Harry sat up straighter, leaning forward as the stage went dark and a single spotlight lit up the middle of the stage, into which Albus stepped. He was wearing a full bodysuit that was covered in sequins, each one catching and reflecting the light, dazzling the eyes of all of the parents. A hush fell over the crowd as a rectangular box seemed to roll itself out onto the stage unaided, coming to a stop behind Albus. A loud popping sound was followed by a burst of smoke, and when it cleared a tall, lanky boy with platinum blonde hair and a long purple-sequined cape was standing beside Albus on the stage. The crowd oohed and aahed and clapped at the apparent Apparition—Harry, on the other hand, now had a pretty good idea why he’d received a rush owl request to send his Invisibility Cloak to his middle child at camp.

The two young wizards on stage waited for the room to get quiet before the taller boy—who was, with no doubt in Harry’s mind, Draco Malfoy’s child—spoke, “My charming assistant here will help me demonstrate my most daring magical feat: sawing him in half.”

Ginny shot him an alarmed look, which he couldn’t help but return, even though he knew this was a popular Muggle magic trick. Even knowing that, hearing that someone was intending to saw your child in half was upsetting to hear.

“It’s okay, Gin.” Hermione put a soothing hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “It’s just an illusion. Albus will be fine.”

They watched nervously as Albus crawled up onto the table and into the box, his head protruding out on one end while his sequined trousers and feet stuck out the other, and the young Malfoy heir sealed the box shut. Harry watched, holding his breath, as the blonde boy dramatically picked up an enormous, jagged saw and slotted the angry teeth into the slit that ran down the middle of the rectangular box before sliding it back and forth as if sawing through a log.

There was a gasp as the saw hit the middle of the box and Albus’s face scrunched up in a look of discomfort that made Ginny shift to the front of her seat, ready to run up onto the stage, but then the saw was all the way through and Albus grinned at the audience. Ginny sank back into her chair in relief as Hermione rubbed her arm.

Scorpius slid the two halves of the box apart so that Albus’s feet were lined up with his head and the audience clapped uproariously while Scorpius took a bow, holding his sparkly cape out to one side with an extended arm. Rolling the two halves of the box back together, Scorpius held his hands over the slit and mumbled some ‘magical’ words, too low for the audience of parents to hear, before another puff of smoke arose from the stage in front of the box. Unlatching it, the legs and head disappeared and then Albus stood up, whole and hale and holding his arms up in victory before accepting Scorpius’s guiding hand and jumping down from the table. The two boys circled around to the front of the box, holding their hands together in the air before dropping down into a bow repeatedly as the roars of the crowd continued.

***

“DAD! Did you see me?!” Albus came barreling through the crowd towards him still wearing his sequined bodysuit, and slammed into Harry, sending him stumbling before he managed to catch himself and wrap his arms around his son’s shoulders. “I got sawed in HALF!”

Chuckling, Harry went along with the trick. “I saw. Come here, let me inspect you and make sure you’re okay.” Harry ran his fingers around Albus’s torso, tickling the boy until he squirmed and pulled away from him. “You seem to be in one piece. What a relief!”

“It was just an _illusion_, Dad!” Albus scoffed, rolling his eyes at his father but with a wide grin on his face. “Come on! You have to meet Scorpius. He’s my best friend.”

Albus grabbed hold of his hand and started pulling him through the small groups of reunited parents and children, Harry throwing shouted apologies as he bumped into various people and was quickly dragged away. Albus came to a sudden halt and Harry found himself standing across from Draco Malfoy, his long, graceful arm resting on the opposite shoulder of his tall son.

“Dad, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my dad,” Albus introduced them.

“Hello, Scorpius. It’s nice to meet you.” Harry held out his hand to the boy and a sudden sensation of déjà vu washed over him. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father at that age, and Harry’s eyes darted up to the boy’s father to see the same recognition in his eyes as Scorpius took Harry’s proffered hand.

“Scorpius was just telling me about his new best friend and how they already have plans for a sleepover next weekend,” Draco said, a teasing look on his face. “Looks like we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Harry felt a flutter of excitement that he wasn’t quite ready to analyse the source of yet. “Perhaps we will.”


End file.
